


Road Testing

by UnseenAuthor



Series: Doctor Who: Romance in Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenAuthor/pseuds/UnseenAuthor
Summary: The Doctor and Krasko stare each other down in the warehouse. The Doctor wants to try something out and she's found the perfect way to do it.





	Road Testing

The Doctor nursed her throat as she recovered from Krasko's grip. With that, her theory was confirmed.

"A neutered criminal," she says, circling the rogue time agent, "on release. Hang on, I've got an idea." She activates the sonic and Krasko looks at her, annoyed.

"What're you doin'?" he asks, confused.

"Hacking your neural restrictor." Krasko is about to go on another fruitless outburst, but is stopped when he feels his crotch begin to throb. She was using his neural restrictor to make him hard. "Alright, get it out."

"What?"

"I know you're not that stupid. Get your knob out."

"No! why would I do that?"

"Coz i'm the best chance you've got to leave this time-zone." She knelt down on her knees and opened her mouth. Krasko didn't budge. She activated her sonic and The Time Agent began unzipping his trousers, uncontrollably. He could only move his head.

The Doctor shuffled forwards on her knees and held Krasko's cock near the base. It was massive and twitching, the perfect test subject. "This body's not had any action so far. I need to work out its limits." Without warning, she began kissing the end of his tip. Her smooth lips would've washed Krasko in pleasure, but he couldn't feel anything. She went to the next step, wrapping her lips around the bell end and pulling out, over and over again. She began to take it further, getting a little bit deeper each time, But she still needed to find her limits. She pushed her mouth all the way to the base, causing her to choke, but she held it in. Her eyes rolled back and she was twitching before she pulled out, coughing up saliva. “28 seconds,” she said, ”new record.”

“You’re insane!” Krasko said.

“Yeah, and we’re just getting started.” The Doctor found a crate in the warehouse and dragged it over to were she was standing. She put her sonic on top of it and threw her jacket to the side. Then she slid off her shirts and bra and cast them in the same direction. Wanting to try something very different, she unclipped her front two suspenders and clipped them back on her nipples, causing Krasko to regret his trip to 1955. She sat on the crate and used her sonic to bring Krasko over to her. She clutched his cock with her breasts and slid them up and down. She only did this a few seconds as she wasn’t getting anything from it.

Now it was time for the most exciting part of the test. The Doctor undid her braces and pulled her trousers down, revealing her knickers. However they weren’t really knickers. They were more like boxers. It seemed like she was still getting used to the whole woman thing. She pulled up a crate from one side of the warehouse and laid back on it.

”If you think I’m doin’ that-”

”Then I’m right.” The Doctor interrupted, soinicing Krasko towards her and, without meaning to, he grabbed her waist and began grinding on the wet patch on her shorts. The Doctor began moaning gently, as Krasko moved back and forth. But it still wasn’t enough.

The Doctor swivelled around and pulled her shorts down to her ankles, revealing her arse that was so far untouched. With a whirr of the sonic that changed in seconds as Krasko’s cock entered the tiny tight hole in the rear. The Doctor loved the pain as it pushed through her rectum, but regretted not packing lube for her little encounter. Krasko pulled out and pushed back in, still quite gently, but quicker, then quicker, then quicker again.

”Ohhh, flippin’ heck!” Said the Doctor, still wanting to mind her language even in such a situation, “faster!” Krasko, however, wasn’t trying much, as he was swearing like a trooper.

It went on for just two minutes before a climax, but not from the one you would expect. The Doctor sprayed her juices down the crate as she was spent after such a short time. She then got up and began to pack up all her things,

”where are you goin’?” Krasko shouted as the Doctor was half way across the warehouse, “I’m stull hard over here!”

”Yeah, sorry about that, but I’m spent. I’m gonna go find someone I like to test out the rest of my bits. Cya, gotta get a shift on.”


End file.
